All That Counts is Here Right Now
by Dawnofdark
Summary: Rachel is going to be married soon, but what will happen if a certain accident occurs? Is she happy with Finn? Or is it all just puppy love compared to the real thing?


Rachel walked down the isle with her fathers by her side; she appeared to be smiling gleefully at her soon-to-be husband, Finn Hudson. You think they would know that smile was just an act she had mastered after nearly four years of going to that McKinley? She couldn't be truly happy because the one person she wanted there simply wasn't there. Rachel knew that she couldn't hint her sadness for the fact that it would tear Finn apart. '_Where is she?' _was the main thought in her head since she put on her gown and saw Quinn Fabray no where to be found.

"Are you ready for this?" Leroy whispered down to her, his voice low and uncertain. She felt her smile fade and morph into a questioning expression. "Yes," she said simply, forgetting to add any emotion to her words. Hiram quickly glanced at his husband and a small smirk appeared on his lips. They had finished the walk that Rachel would forever think of as "The longest walker of her _life_"_. _"Good luckbaby girl," Hiram hugged her tightly with Leroy to follow. As soon as she let go a lone thought entered her brain, a_m I growing up too fast? _

She shook it off and looked at her loving fiancé who looked like he couldn't be happier. She felt a sickness in her stomach, like she couldn't return those emotions as good as he could. "You look even more beautiful." He said in a soft tone, her stomach sank even further. "Thanks" She gave him a soft smile and the two began to listen into the preacher. "We gather here today…"

Santana stood with all the others except she had a pouch on her which contained Rachel's phone. She recalled the last few seconds before the wedding.

"_Why do I have to carry your fucking phone?" Santana said looking unpleasant as Rachel pressed her phone tightly into Santana's hand. "Because I need someone to be there when Quinn finally texts bac-"At that moment her phone vibrated with an incoming text that Quinn was on her way. A smirk took over Santana's facial expression "See she's on her way." Rachel beamed at her phone, "Still keep the phone! You never know what can happen!" Rachel said as she started to turn to walk to the beginning of the isle. _

Santana was starting to look annoyed, Quinn only lived at most ten minutes away from this church and it has been a good thirty minutes since she left. Fifteen, since she sent that text. She could sense Rachel was getting uneasy again, but could tell no one else noticed. That tends to happen; she is one of the only people left who knows how to keep it real and honest. Brittany tugged at her hand that wasn't on the pouch and held it tightly. She could tell that Brittany thought something was wrong by the way her facial expression wasn't all Rainbows and Unicorns.

"Im worried too Britt," she spoke so softly into Brittany's ear that no one could even attempt to listen in. Good because she needed absolutely _no one _but Brittany to know that she actually cares about people. She began to shuffle her feet a little and started to tune into what the Preacher was saying. "…And thus we bring together two young souls who love each other through all else. At this moment I would like for anyone who objects to speak now or forever hold your peace." The preacher eyes softly looked at everyone, doubting anyone would actually stand up.

Suddenly Rachel's phone vibrated with such intensity that it caused everyone to look at her. "Just one sec," Santana motioned to the door and quickly left the room to see what was taking Q so long. She felt nothing but confuse when she saw it as a number she didn't recognize. "Um, hello?" She said softly looking through a crack and then suddenly freezing. "Hi Miss Rachel Berry, you were listed as her one and only contact number so we wanted to inform you that Miss Quinn Fabray was in an accident. She's stable but she has some severe injuries." And suddenly everything went numb.

Her eyes shot open and tears began to form ever so slightly in her eyes. "Miss Rach-"she hung up before the woman could finish her sentence. The preacher had given an extra minute of silence to see who opposed and as the parents of Rachel and Finn stood up, Santana raced out. "Rachel, Quinn!" She shouted with tears starting to trickle down her face, "Quinn got in an accident and she's hurt, badly!" Santana couldn't even contain her emotions.

Rachel shot her focus on Santana "What!" She tried to act like she didn't just die inside but what came out was a sob. "We need to go!" Leroy shouted as he forced his husband out of their row "Yes we need to go right now!" Burt nodded forcefully as he led his wife out. "No! First we need to say I do and then we can-"Finn began but Rachel silenced him "Forget the wedding Finn! Quinn is hurt and she needs us!" Finn had a suddenly look of hurt that switched to anger. "I thought marrying me was what you wanted! But it seems like now everything is about _her. _All you need to do is say two simple words Rachel. That's it, that's all im asking!" His voice was rising and he was struggling to keep his attitude in check.

"Finn…" She mumbled as her eyes glanced to her fathers and Brittany who tried to comfort an emotional Santana. "I can't, Finn not right now." She picked up her dress and used her feet to get out of her heels. "Quinn needs me." She finished as she started running out the door. "Wait!" Finn shouted before being stopped by Puck, "Let her go." He said quietly as he gripped his best friends shoulder. Finn looked disgusted and defeated as he watched Rachel run from him, from them.

She quickly passed the parents and her friends and made it to her car before everyone else had time to catch up. She didn't focus on who would need a ride or who else was coming. She just knew that she needed to be there, for the girl who needed her more then Finn needed an answer to marrying him. She knew exactly what hospital Quinn would be because there was only one in all of Lima, Ohio. In a matter of five minutes and driving over fifty mph, she was there and running up to the counter. "Quinn Fabray!" she sobbed out, unaware that she was hyperventilating and probably looked even worse. "Room 102," the nurse looked at the bride with a sorrowful expression. "Thank you," she muttered out.

She found the room quickly and saw Quinn lying there peacefully, and perfect. There was a nurse in there writing on a clipboard. He glanced up at her and looked taken back "Well I guess you must be Rachel Berry." He said with a sad look on his face as her eyes never left Quinn's body. "She'll be fine, but im afraid that the accident has caused some heavy damage to her body." His eyes shot down to her legs that hid under the blankets and looked back up. "I apologize for the fact that she may not wake up for a while, but feel free to stay as long as you would like." He tried to give her the least bit comfort by allowing her to stay and not forcing her to leave like usual.

The young adult in front of him was already by the girls' side, bawling her eyes out. He felt awkward standing there so he decided that it would only be right that he give her some alone time with Quinn. "I'll be back in an hour to check up."

"Oh Quinn, it's my fault isn't it." She spoke incoherent but knew what she said in her mind. She tried to regain some composer as she searched for the words to tell the unconscious blonde. "If only I hadn't be so forceful about you being there, texting you ever five seconds, flat out begging for you to be there." She said all at once as she held Quinn's cold hand. She joined her other hand to Quinn's and tighten her hold on it. Behind her in the window was a visible Santana, who seemed to regain some of her own composer. Puck quickly caught up as well as they walked to the door with Finn hot on their heels.

Puck and Santana took a sharp turn as if they were going to guard the door, "Get out of my way," Finn said with no expression but the two just shook their heads. "I just don't understand." He started with a hand messing up his combed hair. "Why does she care so much? Quinn was such a bitch to her so long, I just don't understand." Kurt quickly turned the corner and walked to them "Quinn was a bitch, and she still has her moments. But I know Quinn cares for her, as Rachel does for Quinn. "Kurt stuffed his hands in his pocket as Blaine walked besides him.

Everyone else makes their way towards the crowd of three and Leroy and Hiram look in the window. "I've never seen her in so much pain." Hiram spoke, his voice full of distraught. Leroy looked at him and held his hand before a sudden thought appeared in his mind.

"Quinn Fabray is the answer. She's what is going to stop the wedding." He said at once.

Hours went by and slowly everyone began to left, first was Finn because he simply couldn't take any more of this. The last was Santana, who for once in her life, wished that she could be there for Berry. Not making fun of her or laughing at her hideous but getting better, clothes. She just wants to be there for her, as a friend. The Doctor was making his last check up before he placed a hand on Santana's shoulder, "It's time to go, visiting hours are over."

She wanted to grab his hand and break it in two, but knew she didn't have the emotion to do so. She hadn't even walked _in, _all she could do was hold Brittany in till she was force to let go. She opened the door and leaned over the edge, "Take care of her," she said with a sad expression before she quickly left. Rachel was left staring at the door and then back at the Blonde cheerleader who may never be able to walk again. She took a deep breath to regain all her thoughts and pressed Quinn's hand to her face. Everything was happening so fast, and she couldn't explain anything. She should love Finn, but she easily runs from him. She should hate Quinn, but will do everything but run from her.

A sudden shift in Quinn's position caused her to open her tired eyes and noticed a pair of hazel like eyes stare at her. "Quinn…" And suddenly her composer was gone again. She felt Quinn's hand intertwine with hers, "How was the wedding?" she said silently waiting to see if Rachel could respond, which she couldn't. "Ha, funny even when im finally okay with going, I still don't get to go." She laughed lightly, her laugh made Rachel crack a short lived smile. "Im so sorry, and the weddng stopped right at the opposing moment" the smile disappeared and all that was left was a sad expression. She was thankful for the fact that she was allowed to stay simply because she was the only one who came who was allowed to stay 24/7. The thought of leaving Quinn made her want to cry even more.

"Don't be Rachel, it was my fault, I guess that's what you get for texting and driving." She tried to smile, but her heart ached for the girl, even worse then her torn up body. "You look so beautiful." She softly whispered as she looked over Rachel for the first time. "Finn is a lucky guy," she said just as quiet as Rachel nodded her head slightly. "Im starting to wonder if he should be the one im suppose to marry." Her eyes shot over to Quinn's facial expression which suddenly shined with hope but was quickly controlled with a poker face. "R-Really?" she said as she felt her heart beat faster and faster with each second.

"Really," Rachel smiled at her and Quinn returned the smile. "Im so in love with you," Quinn suddenly let out and then suddenly seemed in shock that she said that out loud. All the times she said it in her head, god dammit she couldn't believe she just said that. But Rachel didn't seem alarmed, if anything she seemed pleasantly surprised.

"I believe I love you too" she said with so much emotion that she never felt with Finn.

The two shared a kiss, one that would go down in the record books for amazing.


End file.
